


Thinking out loud

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Logan and reader fancy each other, but neither of them wants to admit it, even despite Charles’ teasing. Eventually, reader decides to take matters in her hands.





	Thinking out loud

You’re face to face with that choice again. You must decide which piece should be moved next, what move should you perform to succeed. It is hard but not impossible, regardless how many times your opponent has bested you so far.

“Are you stalling on purpose, Y/N?” he asks, his voice amused and for a very brief moment you want to murder him.

“Of course I’m now, my dear friend. I need to ponder my options, pick the wisest move.”

“You realize it’s a lost game for you? There’s nothing you can do to win.”

“You’re supposed to motivate me, I’m still learning,” you pout childishly, gaining a chuckle from Charles. He proposed to teach you how to play chess a month ago but you still find it difficult, almost too complicated to learn. There are so many moves, so many rules but for you, there’s no mountain high enough to not climb it so you do your best to get the hang of that game.

It also means you’re spending more time with your best friend, which is always a profit. Given your busy schedule with classes, you hardly have time to yourself, not to mention any social interactions. The fact that you’re teaching in Charles’ school doesn’t matter, really. He’s been occupied almost all the time, too.

“Well, I do think that so far you’re doing very well. You just need to be more patient with yourself.”

“I’m not very happy when I don’t see results instantly, you know,” you sigh and rest your head on your folded arms, glaring at the board with mix of curiosity and disgust. Charles cackles again, seeing your expression.

“Time and patience, that’s all it takes. By the way, I need to tell you that I’m really proud of you. You’re one of my best teachers and children are very fond of you.”

“Because I let them punch their anger away.”

“You’re a combat teacher, it’s your job,” Charles gives you an affectionate smile and you feel your cheeks warm up. It wasn’t always like that. You weren’t nice and settled when Charles found you.

You were scared to death, unable to control your powers, mad at everyone for turning you down all the time. Your skin has a silver gleam as if someone bathe you in a glitter; also, you’re a telepath – not as strong as Charles, but still strong enough to freak someone out, especially when you couldn’t keep your powers at bay.

But Charles took you in. Gave you a home, showed you how to use and control your gift and asked you to stay as a teacher, giving you a sense of purpose.

It was all you needed. Well, until a muscular guy with a funny hair and beard showed up on a motorbike and you felt a longing you never thought you’d experienced.

“Earth to Y/N, are you there?” Charles’ mirthful voice reaches your ears and you wrinkle your nose as you look at him.

“Nope. I kinda wanna be in my room already.”

“I’m not keeping you tied up here, you can go whenever you want to.”

“Okay then,” you stand up, glancing one last time on the chess board. “I’m going to beat you next time.”

“I hope so, Y/N. Goodnight.”

“Sleep well, Charlie,” you say fondly as you lean in and kiss the top of his bald head, making Charles growl with mock frustration. You wave a hand at him as you walk out of the library, almost bumping onto a solid figure.

“Watch where you’re going, lady.”

“Did I step on your feet? Did it hurt, Logan?” you tease, smirking when Logan gives you an unamused look, one of his brows quirked up. The ‘I openly hate you so I won’t have to admit that I like you’ game between the two of you lasts since day one but both of you are too stubborn (and afraid) to confess your affection. It starts to annoy you but you won’t be the one that breaks first.

“You’re done, Y/N?”

“Sure am,” you state, folding your arms and brushing past him, ignoring the sparkles that arose on your skin when you touched his arm by accident.

Logan only hums in response, his eyes involuntarily following you as you rush through corridor and up the stairs. He just can’t help it – wherever you are, whatever you’re doing he just watches you, unable to tear his gaze away.

“Good Lord, I wish you could see yourself right now.”

“The hell you’re talking about?” Logan barks as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him. He comes to a cabinet, taking two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and placing them on a table.

Charles nears it on his wheelchair, ignoring the liquor when Logan places the glass in front of him.

“Did you lose your balls, Logan? Did they fall off?”

“No! My balls are fine, wanna see ‘em?” Logan says and takes a sip of the drink. Charles grimaces.

“Then why, for heaven’s sake, you still haven’t made a move? I mean, it’s so obvious you like Y/N, I don’t even need to read your thoughts. It’s all written on your face.”

“I don’t like her, Charles. You’ve been hallucinating. Should I call Hank?”

“Logan, deny as much as you want to. I’m not going to stop bugging you.”

“Oh, have mercy, Charles. Why can’t you just leave it?”

“Because it’s been going for too long. I never thought you’re such a chicken!”

“I’m not!” Logan exclaims, his eyes growing wide at the offense. Charles only smirks, the all-knowing look in his eyes.

“Then why don’t you tell her how you feel?”

“Charles, there’s nothing to tell. Yeah, I like looking at her, but, hell, I wouldn’t be stupid if I didn’t. Y/N’s a rocket, everyone will tell you that! What’s wrong with liking to watch how she deals with those little shits? Pupils- I know, don’t look at me like that, Professor. And yes, I sometimes think of her, but that’s only because she drives me crazy with that death glares she sends my way. I also like pissing her off ‘cause her little angry face it’s the best thing I’ve seen my entire life.”

“Do you hear yourself, Logan?” Charles asks, tilting his head slightly. His expression is soft, warm and Logan presses his lips into a thin line.

“I’m not saying a damn word. And you better keep your mouth shut, too.”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Charles rolls his eyes and reaches for the drink. He may need it, the conversation going in a way too hard to bear while sober.

_____

The next evening finds you in a kitchen, singing your favorite song quietly as you prepare yourself a late supper. There were few children who asked for an advice and you gladly talked to them for as long as they needed, even if it cost you a meal. It was worth it.

A small smile tugs your lips upward as you recall a very short but very vivid image of Logan, spotted on his way from one of the classes. He was wearing tight dark jeans and he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing khaki tank top. You almost stumbled but managed to compose yourself, sending with an unimpressed look and a teasing smirk. He furrowed his brows, which only fueled your desire for him more.

Damn, why he has to be so appealing yet so ignorant? And his arrogant manner, you’re fed up by those remarks and teases. You can also swear that his eyes never leave you when both of you are in the same room, but that may be your imagination.

“You’re not alone here, you know,” a low, deep voice snaps you out of your thoughts and you heave out a sigh.

“I’m almost done.”

“Great, I need to eat something,” Logan muses, opening fridge’s door and taking out various products as well as a bottle of beer.

“I thought you only need alcohol to keep you goin’,” you say, teasingly as you put your supper on a plate and turn around to sit by the table.

“I don’t get you, Y/N. You’re only mean to me, everyone else gets that sweet treating. What have I ever done to you?” he snaps, but you remain stoic, chewing on your supper as he props his palms flat on the table, staring at you with confused eyes. You swallow the bite and lower the fork.

“It’s not what you did, it’s what you didn’t, Logan.”

“Oh, fuck, you spent too much time with Charles, don’t talk to me in riddles,” he whines, hanging his head low and you let out an airily laughter at the sight.

“That’s funny to you, babydoll? I’m in misery and you’re laughing. Fuckin’ great.”

“Call me ‘babydoll’ again and I might tell you what I meant,” you jest, not really expecting him to oblige. He might not have even noticed the nickname in the first place, it might’ve simply slipped unintentionally.

However, Logan lifts his head and locks his eyes with yours, making you shiver slightly. You gulp.

“Y/N, babydoll, tell me what you meant. I really fucking need to know it.”

“Ready your bike, let’s go stargazing.”

Your proposition catches him off guard as Logan freezes, his eyes growing wide. You can’t really read his expression but you can make out hopefulness, disbelief and happiness there and you grin brightly at him.

“Want me to repeat it?”

“No, I got it. You wanted me to ask you out?”

“Yeah. But it was taking you took long so I figured I’d do it myself.”

“Dammit, Y/N, you have a weird ass way to show people you like them.”

“Nah, it’s only with you. You can feel special, Logan.”

“Okay, okay, enough of that sweet talk. Get beers, I’ll go start my bike.”


End file.
